


Red Bike, Green Eyes

by Bambee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambee/pseuds/Bambee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you chained your bike to mine now i have to wait until you get back.<br/>Dean works at a garden store, Cas is the owner of the Red bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bike, Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
> its just a Fluffy destiel ficlet  
> Tumblr user: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helplessnessness

_Inspired by a post by_  <https://www.tumblr.com/search/buckleup-creampuff>

_You accidentally chained your bike to mine and i can’t leave until you get back au._

Dean Winchester could hear the man’s throaty laughter floating through the doors from outside. “oh son” the man wheezed as we struggle to control himself “some idjit’s chained there bike to yours.” the laughter continued. Dean saw him wipe tears from his eyes, what was bobby going on about out there? He turned the mulcher off and pulled his ear plugs out, “What was that Bobby, I just started the mulcher couldn’t hear you.” More laughter which turned to coughing and then the old man had to sit down and blow his nose before starting “I said some idjits chained his bike to yours.” 

“WHAT, are you kidding, today’s my early day” Dean checked his watch, “my break is in 10 minutes, I promised Sam I would help paint the porch, and some idiot has chained his bike to mine.” He covered his face with his hands and seemed to buckle, “Bobby, some of these garden folk take 2 hours just to find the perfect shaped Gardenia, i could be waiting for days just so some idiot can get the right colour gravel for him front drive.” Bobby chuckled and patted him on the back, “start your machines up, get some food into you and hope for the best, eh? if he still hasn’t showed by 1:30 give me a ring, i’m sure Sam won’t mind if you a tad on the late side.” Dean shook his head and managed a grin “thanks Bobby.”

Again and again Deans hopes were dashed as people came and took there bikes away, by 1:30 his and the Red one belonging to the idiot with the bad bike chaining skills were the only ones left. “Just my luck, he’s one of those fussy types who wants this shade of red in his rose no darker no lighter” Dean was mumbling to himself, just about to get his phone out to call Bobby and arrange for a tow truck when a man walked past him and stopped at the Bikes. Dean watched, he prayed, he almost got down onto his knees and... “Shit” the stranger was frantically searching his pockets “shit, shit, shit.” He whirled around and noticed Dean. “I’ve lost my key, I must have dropped it somewhere inside” He stopped mid-sentence and noticed the look Dean was giving him. Just my luck, thought Dean, he looks like the unorganised type, now i’m gonna have to get a bolt cutter out for him. “Did you say LOST as in not only can you not free your own bike but mine is permanently stuck with it because YOU’VE LOST YOUR KEY” Dean couldn’t control himself and was just about to sling some more abuse at the stranger, when he noticed how hurt the guy looked. “Look, i’m sorry, do you want me to get bolt cutters or are you going to go back in and search for your key?” Thats better, Dean though, the guy looked less frightened and kinda cute. WHAT, no, kinda cute??? oh god, Dean looked at the guy again, okay he wasn’t kinda cute, he was hot, damn hot. 

Once the bikes had been freed, and the man had stopped apologising and finally introduced himself as Castiel it was 3pm. “Hey, Dean? i am really sorry, I mean it, i’ve wasted your time and been a nuisance” Castiel looked up, and found Deans pretty green eyes with his own, “I don’t suppose you might -” Castiel stopped and cocked is head to the side “Dean, Where is that music coming from?” Dean smiled the guy was clueless “My phone, Sam’s ringing, give me a sec okay?” Castiel nodded and stepped back, when had they gotten so close?, he didn’t remember. “Heya Sammy, sorry for not joining the painting party, i’m sure Bobby told you what happened.” Dean heard laughter on the other end “Yeah, he sure did, so you coming round later or have you found true love with bike guy.” Dean felt him self blush “ ah what?” There was more laughter “Dont worry Dean, come round tomorrow then yeah?”, “yeah sure what ever.” Dean rang off and found Castiel still staring at him, what was the worst that was gonna happen, he should just ask. Dean grabbed his bike and turned “ Hey Cas wanna grab a burger” 


End file.
